


The Moon that Loves the Ocean

by mytsukkishine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 18th Century, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Arranged Marriage, Confused Bokuto, M/M, Merman Tsukishima Kei, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, People hate mermaids at this era, Rating May Change, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mermaids are dangerous, they kill and lure men to the ocean for their own pleasure, that's what the townspeople says. However Kuroo Tetsurou knows all of them are lies because of one certain blond merman that he fell for.</p><p>read chapter 8 it's important *whispers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> HI !  
> Let me just say rating will change as the chapters increase so yeah :) I hope you enjoy this :* I SUCK at summaries so imma leave this here :D
> 
> ~*~
> 
> With the townspeople and his own step-brother, Tooru's hatred for mermaids, how will he be able to prove that mermaids are not who they think they are?

_When you ask people about what love really is, you will get different answers._

_From cliché stuff like love is blind, love is endless, love is powerful._

_Love is..._

_Well for me, love is like how the moon loves the ocean._

“Tsukki?” Kuroo Tetsurou called out in the middle of a cold night, he waves crashing against the barrier made for humans to be safe and the moon, illuminating the ocean. Tetsurou hopped down the concrete wall and landed on the sand below with a soft thud. “Hey…” The black haired man called again, his baggy pouch made out of cheap cloth bangs itself against him causing the materials inside to clank against each other.

“Tsukki…” Tetsurou called out again, wind hitting him harshly as he paces to the ocean, only the moon as the light. He can smell the fresh breeze and the saltiness from the sea. The waves crashing serenely but not enough to disturb the comfortable silence of the beautiful night time.

He sat down just in front of the waves, just enough for the waters to only touch his feet. He let out a sigh, allowing the ocean gust to run through him, inhaling the briny scent.

Tetsurou grabbed his pouch and took out a notebook and charcoal. He starts to draw the scenery in front of him, loving how the strokes of his charcoal creates the perfect waves.

“You’re gonna get wet.”

“Was going for a swim anyway,” Without glancing up, he answered the new comer, finishing up his sketch with the details of the moon above. “You can’t swim, Kuroo…”

“Call me, Tetsu.” Tetsurou heard the moving of the sand, like someone was dragging something against it. A hand landed on his shoulders, heavy and wet but lean. Slowly, Tetsurou puts his notebook on his lap, his right hand continues to draw as his other hand unhurriedly touched the hand on his shoulder, grazing at the covered in sand skin lovingly before intertwining their fingers.

“Tetsu…”

“Hm?”

“Tetsu,”

“Yes?”

“Look at me, Tetsu.” Tetsurou chuckled, he can hear the pout in the voice so he decided to close his notebook and finally, looked at the person Tetsurou came here to see. “Yes, Kei?” Tsukishima Kei smiled, waving his long tail up and close towards the human.

Tetsurou can’t help but look down at Kei’s lower half, his body glistening under the moon and just below where the V line ends, the smooth skin fades to a beautiful white orange with lovely fins on the side. A fade shade of black outlines the whole tail making the orange more vibrant and it ends with a long trail of orange and black.

“I missed you,” The merman whispered against his lips, the blond hair dripping wet with some sand stuck on his face. For Tetsurou, the view is absolutely gorgeous.

Tetsurou smirked, pressing a soft kiss on his cheeks, almost touching those forbidden ample lips of Kei. “I miss you, too.” Kei smiled again and proceeds to lay his head on the other’s shoulders, glad that Tetsurou doesn’t mind having wet shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“Sketching. Hey did you know Shouyou and Tobio busied themselves by throwing rotting fruits?”

“Please speak human,” The merman grinned, looking at the way how Tetsurou sketches the beach. “We have left over apples, Tobio was tossing them from above while Shouyou tries to hit them. It was crazy, they said they kind of invented a new plaything.” A laughter emits from the artist, finishing his sketch with one last stroke before uttering a done. “How about you? Any news to share?”

“Nothing much happens in the sea.” Kei said boringly, grabbing the notebook and flipping the other pages. Seeing the human draw ‘things’ makes Kei stare with awe, the way Tetsurou’s fingers grab the charcoal with ease, the soft strokes and curves. He stopped at a certain page as he saw a drawn image of him and it made him blush just a little.

"Many things happen in the sea," Tetsurou grinned, taking back the notebook which ended with Kei pouting.

"Well," the merman started, "There's an upcoming storm when I passed by the South west side, I almost lost this," Kei held his left hand up, showing Tetsurou his wrist with a bracelet on it and has a small blue green seashell pendant. "That things special huh?" The blond didn't answer he just kept looking at it. Tetsurou observes his lover's face and with a smile he pulls something out from his pouch.

"Hey, give me your hand." Kei gave him a questionable look but he complied. With a smirk, Tetsurou kissed the said hand before putting a ring on those delicate fingers.

"What's this?!" The merman looked at the thing Tetsurou just put with awe and curiosity, it shines bright against the moonlight plus it’s the same color as his blond hair. "A ring. That’s what humans give to others when we treasure them so much." When Tetsurou smiled, Kei can't help but feel the heat on his cheeks rise and a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. "So, I cherish you."

"I don't have anything for you," The merman pouted but Tetsurou can only chuckle at the others cuteness. "Just keep that safe," Kei grinned before trampling Tetsurou in a hug, his tail banging against the lad. Laughing out loud, Tetsurou hugged the other back, nuzzling his face on the crook of the other’s neck.

“I like you too, Tetsu.”

 

~*~

 

“I think something’s wrong with Koutarou.” Tetsurou said out of the blue, his right hand under his head while his left arm was being used by Kei as a make-shift pillow. He played with the blond hair for a while, enjoying the silence before continuing. “He has been acting weird and not his normal cheerful attitude.”

“Go talk to him, he might need you.” Although Kei haven’t meet all of Tetsurou’s step-brothers and adoptive family, Kei knows who’s who by heart because of all the stories the other lad told him.

He knows that Tetsurou was adopted and taken care of by a nice family, he knows Tetsurou has three step-brothers, Ukai Koutarou, Ukai Tooru and Ukai Daichi. He also knows Kozume Kenma and many others that is part of Tetsurou’s life.

“Maybe I should…” With a sigh, he slowly sat up dragging Kei with him, he gave the blond a kiss on the forehead, “It’s hard to leave but for now we must say good bye,” Kei sighs also but nods anyway, Kei hates this part, the part of saying good bye to Tetsurou but he knows, he trust Tetsurou, that he will return.

With a smile they parted with Tetsurou watching Kei swimming away to the darkness of the ocean.

 

~*~

 

_He was swimming, with a friend. He watches as his friend swam with happiness before he was suddenly pulled down by an unknown force. He was shocked, scared and hopeless as he searches and calls out for his friend’s name._

_He’s afraid, he wants to go home, to the land. So he swims, swims so fast his limbs ached and then he heard a sound. Like someone was ascending from below the water._

_It was quiet. Only the water droplets from his hair can be heard.._

_Plop… plop… plop…_

_And then she rises! Eyes black as the night above, soulless and merciless. Teeth sharp with a smile so dazzling yet frightening. Skin as pale as the ocean below, hair damp and lifeless._

_He can’t scream, stuck in awe but fear. He can’t move, eyes observing the mermaid’s lifeless ones._

_Plop… plop…_

_He cried as he was pulled down from below._

 

“Ah!” Natsu cried with fear as Tooru grabbed her body with surprise, lifting her up in the air with an expression that can scare any child below five.

“Bad! Bad Tooru-chan!” the little girl cried with teary eyes, trying to get away from the brunette however Tooru continued to laugh, trapping the small girl in his hug and swinging her from sideways.

“Don’t worry I’ll save you!” Tetsurou interrupted, running towards them before taking Natsu away, “You are safe with me,”

“Tetsu-chan! Tooru is a big meanie!” She stuck her tongue out at Tooru who did the same as a reply. “Yes, he is.” The black haired one replied, giving Tooru a playful glare together with Natsu.

“You’re home… Kuroo…” Tetsurou rolled his eyes at the absurd way of Tooru greeting him. He knows that Tooru still doesn’t accept him but he couldn’t care less. He prefers to be called Kuroo Tetsurou than Ukai Tetsurou anyways.

“Tooru…” Tetsurou greeted with a slight bow. The tension between them was thick however it didn’t last long as Ukai Daichi entered the living room with Azumane Asahi.

“Daichi-oniisama…” Both Tetsurou and Tooru greeted, cutting their dark atmosphere earlier. Asahi proceeds to take Natsu who willingly hugged the tall man. “Take her back to her room, obasan is looking for her,” Daichi ordered Asahi who nodded.

“Goodnight Tetsu-chan!”

“Bye-bye!” Tetsurou waved at the little girl. Natsu waved back before turning her gaze to Tooru, sticking her tongue out again. “Bye bye meanie Tooru!”

“Why don’t you call me Tooru-chan!” Tooru pouted but Asahi already left with Natsu. Now the room was quiet only the popping of wood in fire can be heard through the spacious living room. “Why are you wet, Tetsurou?” Daichi suddenly spoke, walking towards the big book shelves to scan a book to read.

“Uh… Washed dishes yeah,”

“Mmhm…” He grabbed a book, scanned a few pages before facing his two brothers. “It’s almost midnight and you’re all wet. Go take a bath and sleep.” He ordered, voice booming with confidence and authority. “Yes. I will. Good night, Oniisama.” Tetsurou turned to look at Tooru, “Good night, Tooru—” He bowed.

“Oh and Tetsurou.”

“Yes?”

“You don’t wash the dishes.”


	2. Uneasy Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i hope you all enjoy this! :)

“See you later, Ukai-san.” Akaashi Keiji smiled sweetly, tugging on his trench coat. Ukai Koutarou gaped for a while, seemed awestruck by the blinding smile the other gave him. He shook his head away from unnecessary thoughts before answering back with a wave, “Yeah, see you later. Be careful on your way.”

“Will do,” With one last glance, their eyes meeting and Koutarou feeling a little out of himself,  they parted ways. Koutarou feeling a little down that their meeting has ended.

When he returned home, he saw his brother, “Tooru onii-san.”

Tooru looked up from the letters he has been reading, putting his glasses away, he gave Koutarou a nod, “Kou, how was class?”

“It was fine,” Koutarou took a seat in front of Tooru, looking at the parcels scattered on the table. “You will be graduating soon, want me to teach you the basics in our business?”

“No thanks.” Koutarou smiled brightly with Tooru rolling his eyes, “I see we’re still on our childish side,” Koutarou just shrugged, picking up the letter his brother was reading previously for he noticed the writings on it was a bit smudged, hurried and untidy.

“Who sent this?” Koutarou examined the letter, eyes scanning every word and sentence. “Mermaid attacks?”

“South west side town, near Johsai pier. One woman missing, body not found.”

“So mermaids—”

“Yes. Obviously mermaids. They saw a scarf, assuming it was hers near the pier.” Tooru sighs as he snatched the letter away from his brother. Koutarou looked at Tooru and the letter in his brother’s hand. “I heard they had a storm,”

“Still! Why would that woman go to the pier in the middle of the night,” the oldest one sighs, folding the paper neatly. Koutarou scratched his head, thinking about the situation. “Just think,” he started, glancing at Tooru’s stressed face. “It’s a windy and raining hard that night, no one in their right mind will go to the pi—”

“Clearly she was lured by the mermaids!” Tooru rubbed his forehead, the noise Koutarou making was not helping him think on how to solve this. Being in a family that the townspeople trust in solving crimes is not that easy.

Especially if it involves mermaids. Tooru always took care of things involving mermaids and Koutarou finds that scary because sometimes his big brother gets obsessive. “Maybe she was out of her mind. Onii-san, her house was far away and she decides to take a stroll near the pier—”

“Koutarou. How about you leave for a while? I thought you have no interest in this business.” Tooru said calmly, now browsing the letters on the table. Koutarou just nodded, quietly accepting the defeat.

Then a knock echoes through the spacious study room and the double doors opened with Asahi bowing to the two Ukai siblings. “Young master Tooru, Daichi-sama has called for your presence.” Tooru glanced at Koutarou one last time before standing up and walking out of the study room with Asahi.

Koutarou released a sigh, standing up to go over the desk Tooru was seated on earlier. He scanned the papers, from letters to paper works in the business he can’t understand quite yet. He opened some drawers, looking for charcoal or an ink to write something.

However, when he opened the third drawer below, he saw light blue green bracelet. He picked it up and observed it. It’s a made out of cheap string that has a tinge of blue. He then notes the seashell pendant hanging from it, the pendant is small and a little dusty but the blue green color is still vibrant. He shrugged before putting it back in the drawer, assuming it was Tooru’s or Natsu’s.

“Kou.”

“Yeah?” He looked up and saw his stepbrother, Tetsurou. “I have something to show you.”

 

~*~

 

“Very… awesome!” Koutarou gaped at the starfish Tetsurou showed him. They were at the back of their mansion, just beside the beach. Tetsurou has dragged him all the way to the shore to show him the colorful starfish. “Can I touch it?”

“Sadly we can’t, we will disturb its peace.” Koutarou pouted, eyes lingering longer at the starfish before turning to look up at his brother. “Really? How did you know?”

“Uh… someone—I mean I read it in a book.” Koutarou just nodded, too distracted by the beauty of the starfish. “It’s a beauty.”

“Yeah, it is.”

As Koutarou stood up straight, wiping some sand off his legs. He looked at the ocean before him, taking in the salty air. “Hey, Kou.” Tetsurou started, gazing at the calm sea too. The air blowing their hair gently, creating a cool breeze. The waves crashing peacefully.

“Yes?”

“Is something bothering you?”

“Hah?” Koutarou moved his gaze to his brother, eyes searching for answers as to why Tetsurou would ask such thing. “Don’t give me innocence, brother.” Tetsurou smiled, looking hopefully into his brother’s eyes. Koutarou thinks for a while, well he is kind of feeling off.

Feeling like something is wrong every time he sees… then a smiling Akaashi Keiji suddenly pops in Koutarou’s mind. That beautiful smiling face of his friend and this feeling of uncomfortableness in his stomach is not making Koutarou’s heart calm at all.

“Nothing’s wrong.”

“Are you sure?”

“Koutarou-chan! Tetsurou-chan!” Hinata Shouyou greeted, waving at the two tall siblings with a bright smile. Koutarou was glad they were interrupted, he doesn’t want to deal with this yet because… well because he hasn’t figured out if he really has a problem.

“We were looking everywhere! We came to visit!” Kageyama Tobio hits Shouyou’s shoulders muttering a ‘don’t be so loud’ to the red head. “Ah, Shouyou. Sorry we were just checking this starfish.” Tetsurou smiled, waving at his cousins.

“Starfish!? Let me see!” Shouyou and Tobio ran towards where the two tall brothers are before staring at the colorful starfish. Tetsurou smiled seeing their innocence before turning his gaze at Koutarou who was looking at the duo silently.

Something is off and Tetsurou knows it. He will just have to wait for the right time.

“Hey Kou…” He called out and Koutarou looks at him. “I’m always here for you huh, buddy?”

Koutarou stares for a while, eyes roaming Tetsurou’s face. He broke into a bright smile.

“Thanks.”

  
~*~

 

“I tried to talk to him, but it seemed I failed.” Tetsurou sighs, running his hand through Kei’s damp hair. He was seated on the rocks, this feet submerge in the sea, reaching just above his ankle. Kei was just below him, chin rested on Tetsurou’s knees. Good thing they were hidden by the big rocks.

“Give him some time,” Kei kissed the clothed knee, loving the feeling of his lover’s hand massaging his scalp. Tetsurou just nodded, running his hand to Kei’s hair to his cheeks before pinching them. “Ugh!” Kei groaned, flicking his tail causing some water to splash against Tetsurou.

“Unfair!”

“You started it!”

A laugh emits from Tetsurou as he puts his arms below Kei’s armpits and proceeds to lift the merman. “Tetsu! I’m heavy!” Though it seems impossible but Tetsurou proved Kei wrong as the mermaid now sits comfortably on the human’s lap, wetting his pants in the process but Tetsurou couldn’t care less. Their lips lingers each other, too close yet not quite near.

“I want to kiss you.” Kei blushed at Tetsurou’s confession. “You know—”

“Yeah, I know.” Tetsurou just smiled before burying his face in the crook of Kei’s neck and kissing the soft but salty skin of the merman. Kei sighs at the sensation of soft lips on his neck, his hands automatically wraps around Tetsurou’s head.

Kissing a human is forbidden for merpeople because they don’t really know what will happen if they kissed a human.

No one knows. No one dares. No one tried.

No one loved a human before.

Well, that was what Kei knows.

“Salty.” Tetsurou murmured against his skin, completely ruining the mood. Kei just chuckled, pinching the human’s cheek gently. “Ha, very funny.” Tetsurou just grinned and proceeds to kiss Kei’s cheek. “I don’t mind as long as it’s you.” The merman rolled his eyes, pushing Tetsurou’s laughing face away from his.

“I should’ve stayed with Yamaguchi,” Tetsurou pouts but he immediately regains his composure, “How is Yamaguchi?”

“He’s fine.”

“Say Hi for me,” Kei just nodded, hugging Tetsurou closer.

 

~*~

 

“Where have you been?” Tetsurou cringed, closing the door gently. Regretting his decisions in sneaking inside the main door, he should’ve entered at the back area. Facing in front of him was a stressed faced Tooru with Koutarou behind him.

“Somewhere.”

“What do you mean somewhere? Were you at the beach?”

“No.” Tooru knows he’s lying so he just went pass them, patting Koutarou on the shoulders. “You are all wet with bits of sand. I told you not to go there because you know about—”

“Mermaids. Ha. Okay I’ll keep in mind.” Tetsurou knows how many times Tooru has said to him that mermaids were dangerous, can lure you blah blah—

“You never listen.” Tooru growled before walking away, annoyance evident as he slammed the door. “I’ll sleep now.” Tetsurou turned his gaze to Koutarou before wishing him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey don't forget to check out for my other fics :)


	3. Stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update! hahaha :D  
> do check my other fics :*  
> also I might be more busy because life so expect an update every week or so (hopefully.)   
> thank you :)

 Kei swam the ocean with ease, hands lingering below as he touched the corals gently, his tail swaying up and down gently but beautifully against the water current. When he reached his destination far away from the people, he ascends to the top, looking around him before swimming a little more towards a cave full of heavy rocks.

“Oh, where have you been?” Tsukishima Akiteru asks as soon as he saw his brother swimming, he was resting against the cave walls as his ash blue tail with a tinge of green resting against a huge rock. “Do you want some shrimps?”

“No thanks.” Kei rejected as he swam inside the cave gently, to avoid any rocks that he might hit. “Where have you been though?”

“Uh…Tadashi’s.”

“Oh…” Akiteru puts the last bit of shrimp away, dipping his hands in the water before turning his gaze to his brother. “Are you perhaps going near humans?” Kei dropped the seaweed he was holding, purely shock at the question his brother asked. “Wha-? Humans. No.”

None of them spoke afterwards only the gentle banging of waves making its way to the cave can be heard, the soft _plip-plops_ of water dripping from above and the cool air from outside. “Hey, do you know the tale about _Mermaid’s Kiss_?”

Kei finally turned around to look at his brother who was grinning all of the sudden, Akiteru was just glad he finally caught Kei’s attention. “Well you know, grandma told me this.” The eldest offered Tsukishima a shrimp who willingly took it, now immerged in knowing more about this _Mermaid’s Kiss_ because he knows this is about kissing humans.

“Well... grandma told me that there was this mermaid that fell in love with a human…”

 

_The sea was calm, small waves created by the air were created but it doesn’t move the mermaid at all because she was with her love one._

_“You know I love you…” her lover said weakly, nearing his time. They have loved each other ever since however humans were not like mermaids. Were mermaids can live up to hundred years while humans has a limit and her lover is about to reach his limit._

_“Please don’t leave me…” she cries sorrowfully. She feels all the pain, it hurts so much that she would rather die than live forever without him._

_And then she kissed him. Her salty lip pressed against soft ones._

“She died.” Akiteru ended as he grabbed another shrimp to eat. “She died?”

“Yes, that’s what grandma told. The reason why we can’t kiss humans because we will die.” Kei scoffs at the stupid idea, thinking about the times Tetsurou’s lips touched his neck or hand or fingers and not one time he feels like dying. Well, maybe it’s kind of different when kissed on the lips.

“I thought we die if we were stab right on the heart.” The youngest said, putting away the shrimp he was holding that he didn’t even able to eat. “That’s also correct.” Akiteru sighs as Kei stared at him, feeling guilty all of the sudden in telling this story.

Akiteru feels something was up with his little brother and it involves humans. He feels it because Kei doesn’t have much friends in their kind. He was always quiet, preserve and too smart for everyone. Plus Kei was always gone in the middle of the night.

“Let’s not talk about this again.”

“Why did you tell me this story?” Akiteru sometimes wished Kei wasn’t this smart to figure out his motive. “No reason. I just remembered it suddenly.” The eldest dragged himself out in a sitting position, diving gently in the water, “I’ll call this a night, eat up okay?” With one last glance at his younger brother, Akiteru descends deeper in the cave and prays for his little brother’s safety because truth to be told, a gold ring can’t be missed easily.

Kei lets out a breath he didn’t know he was even holding. Feeling restless all of the sudden, he went out again.

 

~*~

 

“Somethings bothering you.” Tetsurou murmured as he rested his face on his palm, elbows on knees as he was crouching, looking at Kei who was resting on his chest by the seashore. “Huh? Nothing’s bothering me.” When Tetsurou heard the blond’s reply, he just rolled his eyes before standing up straight. “You’re here but I feel like your mind is somewhere else.”

Kei was the one who sighs this time. He gave the human an apologetic look, reaching his hand up for Tetsurou to hold. “I apologize…” Tetsurou looks at the awaiting hand before taking it, entwining their hands together.

“You’re like Koutarou. Please don’t keep secrets.” He took a seat on the sand again before pulling the mermaid closer so that the blond was trapped between his legs, long arms around Tetsurou’s neck. Some sand lands on the human’s body but he couldn’t care less as he tightens his arms around the mermaid’s slim and wet waist, loving the feeling of skin against his.

Kei rested his head on Tetsurou’s shoulders before sighing again. “My brother.” He started and Tetsurou remembers his brother named Akiteru. “He said… some things.”

“What things.”

“About mermaids… dying and all.”

Tetsurou didn’t utter any words, he just kept hugging his lover. “I want to… what all of you humans do when you love someone,” Kei looked up to meet Tetsurou’s eyes before averting his gaze down to those red lips. The merman stares at the lips before reaching down to touch his cheek and then hovering on his lips, fingers ghosting lightly that sent shivers down Tetsurou’s spine.

Kei observes the lips, the way how he can feel Tetsurou breathing and the way how his lips looks so moist and full.

“You don’t know how much I want to kiss you.” Kei whispers as he felt Tetsurou kiss his fingertips. The feel of the skin against his fingers are smooth. “I want to kiss you, too.” Tetsurou pressed his lips on the fingers hard, grabbing the mermaids hand as he rained it with kisses.

Tetsurou smiled as he finished his kisses and he sees Kei blushing from his action. He grinned, “I still love you even if we don’t kiss.” Kei smiled before leaning in closer to kiss the human’s cheek. “What time is it? Aren’t you supposed to be back home in a few minutes?” Kei ask and proceeds to lay his head on the shoulders again, not even feeling cold as the cool air hits his damp back. He has Tetsurou to keep him warm.

“You’re saying you don’t want me here?” Kei can definitely hear the pout in his voice. “No, because you always say Koutarou will start looking for you.”

“Koutarou is currently on a trip.”

“Really? Is that why you’re clingy?” Kei teased as Tetsurou released a giggle. The merman hugged him tighter, moving his long tail closer to them and Tetsurou gladly accepts the tail to be around him. “Yeah, I’m stuck with grumpy Tooru.”

“You and Koutarou are really close, huh?” the merman said, hands fiddling the hairs on Tetsurou’s nape. “He was the only one who treated me like a real brother.” Tetsurou released a breath as he kissed Kei’s bare shoulder. “When we were kids I always tell him stories I read. From fairytales to beliefs to anything! He likes most are about beliefs, especially soulmate.” Kei listens carefully and he can really hear and feel the love Tetsurou has for his step brother.

“He said he wanted to find his own soulmate. I explained to him on how everyone has his own soulmate and in the right time they will meet and be together.” He kissed the shoulders again. “I also tell him mermaid stories! Although sometimes Tooru ruins the moment…”

 

 

_“And they said mermaids are so beautiful! With perfect set of teeth, clear skin and pretty eyes!” Little Tetsurou explains to his 5 years old brother, Koutarou, the perfect description of mermaids. “I thought they are scawy!” Koutarou pouted but Tetsurou shook his head, “I don’t think all mermaids are scary, Kou.” He pat his brother’s head, grinning to him._

_“Yes they are beautiful so they can eat you!” An 8 years old Tooru suddenly entered the play room with a frown, looking at his step brother with distaste. Tetsurou just ignored him and looked at Koutarou in the eyes, “He haven’t met one so we don’t really know. What if mermaids are so kind they will give you lots and lots of seafood!”_

_“I love seafoods!” Koutarou jumped with joy, hugging his big brother. “I love seafood too, Kou.”_

_“Mermaids are dangerous and you shouldn’t meet one.” Tooru interrupted before walking towards the duo and pulling Koutarou out of the hug. “Don’t listen to him, he’s lying. Come on, let's play with Iwa-chan not him.” Tooru whispered before dragging Koutarou away who was confused at the situation._

 

“Well, I told him more about the elves, the Greek Gods and so forth.”

"Tooru was mean at a young age huh?"

"Well... " He tightens his grip on his waist, "When the Ukai-otousan welcomed me in their family, Tooru was kind to me, they greeted me with a warm welcome. When Koutarou was born we were like the perfect family..."

 

 

_Ukai Keishin grinned happily, holding a bouncy baby boy in his arms, laughing as the little Koutarou was staring at him with wide eyes. "Little Kou, I hope you grow big and strong," He grinned and turned his gaze towards his 10 years old son Daichi who was looking at Koutarou curiously with a 5 years old Tooru behind him._

_"I want you all to take care of each other," He smiled, "Where is Tetsurou?" Then as if on cue, little Tetsurou peeked a little, he was hiding behind his big brother Tooru, holding his shirt tightly. "Come here," Slowly, Tetsurou walked up to his step father, his hair disheveled but everyone knows that he has an adorable bed hair, "Hey, don't be shy, we're family here right?"_

_"Yes, Tetsu, we love you." Daichi interjected, wrapping his chubby arms around Tetsurou's neck. It was now Tooru's turn to wrap his arms around him too. "Little brother!"_

_"Come on, it's time to go to sleep." Keishin was about to stand up when the three boys whined, demanding him to tell them stories first. A tradition they had ever since Tetsurou came in their family._

_"Haha, okay settle down." He gently rocks Koutarou then proceeds to lay him down on the soft covers in front of him, the other three making space for their baby brother._

_"What do you want to hear about?"_

_“Mermaids!” Tetsurou said merrily. "Mermaids are real right?" He added with a shy expression and Keishin gave him a raised brow, "Yes they are real." The kids looked at Tetsurou with curiosity, "I have seen one!" He continued._

_"Really now?" Keishin said with a chuckle, "Yes! They have long long tail! And pwetty hair in different color!" Keishin laughs at the way Tetsurou explains things and how Daichi and Tooru was looking at him with admiration._

_"Mermaids are beautiful and kind."_

_"I thought they kill."_

_"Tooru..."_

_"Sorry, father." Tooru gave a dejected look and Keishin shook his head, "Children, let me tell you this. No matter what people tell you, unless you've seen it with your own eyes, it's not the truth." Keishin smiled, "Did you ever see a mermaid kill a human?"_

_"No..." Tooru answered with guilt. "Like in life here, remember to not judge without knowing the truth okay?"_

_"Yes, father."_

_"Ukai-sama."  Takeda Ittetsu, the Ukai head butler, suddenly barged in the room with a troubled expression on his face, "The town representative Nekomata wants to talk to you." With a sigh and an irritated face, he pats the boys head and caressed the baby's cheeks gently before standing up, ordering to have someone to look after the kids._

 

 

"Because of Ukai-otousan’s belief about mermaids, some people doesn't really like the way he thinks about your kind." Tetsurou sighs, feeling Kei's body was making him warm and calm. "The last time I saw my father is when he traveled together with his wife."

None of them spoke for a while just enjoying the company of each other and truthfully Tetsurou appreciates the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts !  
> or maybe little suggestions? hahaha  
> YES LITTLE BOKUTO IS SUCH AN ADORABLE UGHH


	4. Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter revolves around BokuAka . Not that much but this chapter has the nearing climax of the story. idk is this even right? lol.  
> thank youuuuuu

_"I'm sorry...”_

_Tooru cries silently, holding onto Daichi’s hand desperately with Tetsurou behind them. Takeda Ittetsu was beside them, keeping a straight face as he held little Koutarou in his arms who was sleeping soundly. Daichi straightens his back with confidence, careful not to show any weakness to his brothers especially at a time like this._

_He paces forward carefully before kneeling down to bow at a picture of their father and mother._

_They were gone. Taken by the sea. Taken by…_

_Tooru wails loudly before storming out of the suffocating room, still unable to process the news at such young age._

_Tooru has only one thing on his mind as he ran, mermaids._

_Mermaids killed their parents._

“Akaashi,” Koutarou murmured, heart beating out loud and eyes wide as soon as he saw his friend looking out into the ocean with a blank stare. Of course, Koutarou decides to sneak up behind and touched his shoulders causing the poor lad to almost dropping his notes.

Almost.

“Ukai-san.” Akaashi Keiji said with a worry and tired expression but soon became flustered as the youngest Ukai engulf him in a hug. “Ukai—”

“Did I scared you, Akaashi?” Ask Koutarou with a bright smile who straightened up, still holding onto Keiji’s arms. Keiji stares at his friend’s face for a moment, eyes scanning the happy look Koutarou gives. With a bright hue of pink painting Keiji’s cheeks, he nods. “Have you eaten yet, Ukai-san?”

“Not yet, I was about to ask you to eat with me!” The lad replied before letting go of the arms sadly but Koutarou maintained a composed face.

They were currently on a ship, travelling to an island located to the South East side together with some of their school mates, it said that this trip is for them to explore and learn more about the environment and the ocean, however Koutarou sees this trip as the ‘get to spend more time with friends, or more like Keiji.’

“Okay, Ukai-san. Let’s go eat.” Koutarou smiled before grabbing Keiji’s hand which surprised the both of them.

With a blushing Keiji and an overly happy Koutarou, they made their way towards the large dining area in the ship where almost all of the students and dons were. "Bo!" Akinori Konoha called out with a small wave and the duo made their way to them. "You keep calling me Bo." Koutarou said and Konoha just shrugged.

“My name doesn’t even have a ‘Bo’ or anything.”

“I just feel like it.”

Suddenly a loud horn sound resounded throughout the vessel. The double doors of the dining area opened with Nobuteru Irihata entering, the captain of the ship with some of his crew members.

“Notice to all of you, we will be having a little trouble along the way,” He cleared his throat to shut some whisperings, “We have a dark cloud ahead, do not worry it’s not a big trouble for us. For now, we suggest for all of you to stay in your assigned rooms if some downpour occurred.”

A chorus of 'yes' was heard before the captain excused himself. Some of his crew stayed to talk to some teachers and students. "I'm going to be sick just thinking about waves," Haruki Komi complained about, a pained expression, just imagining the big waves hitting their ship was making him all dizzy.

"I hope nothing bad will happen," Koutarou sighs as his mind drifted about his brothers who worry a lot for him. Being the youngest and all.

~*~

While eating peacefully, Koutarou turned to look at Keiji's food which was filled with only vegetables, "Akaashi!" He called loudly, "You should eat meat! Here,” He handed Keiji a meat from his plate and placed it on the lad's. Keiji protests to Koutarou's action but the young Ukai didn't pay attention.

"You should eat more Akaashi." Koutarou smiled, "It will be rainy season soon, so you need to be healthy."

"I don't get why eating oily meat will make me healthy."

"It'll give you energy!" Beamed Koutarou. Keiji just shook his head, blushing a little as he ate the meat Koutarou gave.

 

~*~

 

"Tetsu-niisan is doing great. I think." The young Ukai said with a shrug as he walks beside Keiji, enjoying the seemingly endless view of the ocean, the stars shining above so bright but the moon not in sight. "Of course, he and Tooru-oniisan are always fighting. What's new?" He chuckled looking at Keiji who was listening to him.

Koutarou can't help but feel somewhat fuzzy in his stomach like a thousand fireflies are stinging his insides in a good way. Keiji looks stunning and for a man, Koutarou finds him so beautiful.

"Ukai-san,"

"Ah?"

Keiji laughed at Koutarou's confused expression and it made the younger Ukai's heart flutter. A warm feeling inside him spreads and soon his expression turn to a confused one.

"Are you okay?" His friend asks and Koutarou continued to look at him.

"Y-yeah..." For Koutarou, his whole night was filled with confusion.

He wasn't supposed to feel this way right? For his friend? For Keiji.

 

~*~

 

"Are you sure letting Koutarou on that trip will be safe?"

"Are you doubting me and Koutarou?" Daichi asked with a frown etched on his face that caused Tooru to shut up. It's been about two days since Koutarou left for the trip and Tooru is worried for his brother's safety especially because of the mermaid incident that happened earlier.

"If you're thinking about that mermaid incident two weeks ago, you need to calm for a bit," Daichi said looking above his glasses at his brother. Tooru sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Also, you do know it's not yet confirmed if it really was me--"

"It is!" Tooru shouted, voice echoing loud and then silence followed before Tooru stood up straight and bowed. Daichi eyed his brother carefully before dismissing him. "Tooru."

"Yes, Daichi-oniisama?"

With a sigh, Daichi puts down the paper he was reading. “I planned this cause I know you will worry. Koutarou is safe, I have Ryunosuke Tanaka follow him.” He fixed his spectacles in place, “Moreover Shouyou and Tobio are there. His friends too. No need to worry.”

Tooru listens carefully and digested every word his brother spoke.

Still it didn’t make him at ease but for now, he trusts the heavens and hopes nothing bad will happen.

 

~*~

 

“Want me to check on them?”

“It’s okay. You’ll get tired.” Tetsurou answered, kissing Kei’s forehead. The merman rolled his eyes before pushing the lad away. “I’m part fish, what do you expect?”

“Since when did you learn to talk to me like that?” Kei snickered as Tetsurou tries to grab his face to pinch his cheeks but failed to do so as the merman backed away towards the water. “No fair. I’ll get wet.”

“Life is unfair.” Kei deadpanned but soon grinned as he was greeted with a pouting Tetsurou. “I can check on them, Tetsu.”

“Nah, you don’t need to,” Tetsurou smiled, crouching down on the sand and offers his hands to Kei who took it with delight then pulling the mermaid close to him. “I trust Koutarou to not do stupid things.” Kei rolled his eyes before pressing a kiss on the human’s cheek. “Oh, I almost forgot, I have something to show you.” Tetsurou grabbed his pouch and pulling out a container full of something Kei haven’t seen in his whole life.

“What’s that?” The merman asked with pure curiosity as Tetsurou opened the container and took out a piece of what’s inside. “This is a strawberry,” Tetsurou grinned, showing his lover the red fruit. Kei observes the food and gently accepted the given fruit. The way Kei was holding the strawberry was gentle, afraid he might do something wrong if he holds it too tight.

He observes the small green leaves above and what looks like small seeds everywhere on it. Kei looks up at Tetsurou, eyes asking if it’s okay to eat it. The human nodded and Kei took a small bite.

Then another and then the strawberry was gone, only the leafy part left.

“Delicious?”

“Delicious.”

 

~*~

The lounge area was full of students, a little noisy but enduring. Sadly, the rain started to shower them causing the ship deck to be wet, enabling them from roaming around.

“Akaashi, can you teach me how to pronounce this?” Koutarou showed Keiji his notebook that was full of scribbles but the other stared at it like he understood every poorly written English words. “This is pretty easy, Ukai-san. You see here it says—” Keiji didn’t even finish his sentence as Hinata Shouyou suddenly barged in with tears dripping down his face.

“Help! Somebody!”

“What’s wrong?” Ryunosuke Tanaka stood up and ran towards the crying boy. Shouyou immediately remembers him as the Ukai’s royal guard, “Help me! My f-friend. Hitoka! H-hitoka!!”

Koutarou stood up also, eyeing the events happening. A thunder roared above them but none of them cared, too preoccupied at the crying mess. “Hitoka!! She fell in the ocean!”

As soon as he those words, Ryunosuke ran outside, dragging the poor lad to show him where. Koutarou followed them along with some crews and students.

“Ukai-san!” Keiji took hold of Koutarou’s arm, both of them now wet as they stood outside. “Yachi is a friend of ours!” Keiji can’t help but feel frustrated but still followed the young Ukai.

When they reached the deck, they all saw Kageyama Tobio with some crew members waving a rope and throwing it in the ocean. Some of the crew were shouting at Yachi Hitoka to take the life buoy. They hear her shouting for help, drowning by the big waves the ocean was making.

“Everybody clear out!” The crew members made a barrier so students will not go near the railings. However, the Ukai escaped the barrier and went to the railings and there he saw Hisoka Yachi.

And a mermaid’s tail.


	5. Aftermath

_Loving him was a challenge I accepted fully._

_The love we have is a complicated fairytale like story with a questionable ending._

_Whether we end up with happily ever after or not._

_Love is what I feel when I am with him but why do I feel trapped? With these tears spilling out continuously._

_No matter how much I shout those three words._

_It reaches you, yes…_

_But they don’t know and it makes me sad._

“Heave ho!” Tetsurou laughed out loud while moving the paddles he was holding back and forth. Kei stared at his lover with irritated eyes but a smile was forming on his face. He flicked some water at the human using his tail. “Hey!”

“You look like an idiot,”

“You look like a damsel in distress.”

“I’m a fish out of water,” Tetsurou gave out a hearty chuckle and looked at the position his merman lover is. He was seated at the edge of the boat, his back resting on the side while his tail hangs from the boat. “Tetsu, what if someone will see us?”

“My darling~ I rented this boat for the night because of a reason." He smiled, swaying the paddle gently against the water below. Kei just looked at Tetsurou, observes how he shines against the moonlight, his hair swaying gently with the wind and he has this smile Kei can fall in love all over again.

"Here we go, this seems a perfect spot." Kei looked around and saw just the ocean and no island or rocks in sight. "Perfect eh? Just the two of us." Tetsurou smiled before sitting on the opposite side of Kei. They stayed there in silence, not uttering any words just taking in the ocean air and each other's presence.

"Too bad we can't swim,"

"Too bad you can't swim," Kei grinned before flipping his long gorgeous orange and black tail to the ocean and dived slowly but gently. "Hey, not fair. You're going to leave me?"

"Then jump, Tetsu." Kei ascends from below, hair damp with his arms open wide and a smirk decorating his face. Tetsurou rolled his eyes and just decides to rest on the boat's edge, his head resting on crossed arms. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Staring like you wanted to eat me. I'm the one who’s supposed to eat humans." Tetsurou chuckled at the comment, “Even though we don't actually eat human flesh." Kei commented and was answered by Tetsurou's laughter.

"Sorry my love," He smiled and extended his hands to caress his skin. "I just love you so much." Even under the night with only the moon as the light, Tetsurou still thinks Kei looks adorable while blushing. “Saying such words to a mermaid now, huh?”

“You love me, too right?” Kei was silent for a while, feeling more heat on his cheeks before diving down again. Tetsurou gave out a worried expression and suddenly a dreading feeling came into him.

The ocean was quiet and nothing was in view, just a plain and endless water welcoming him.

He’s scared. He gripped the edges of the boat tight, “Kei…” He whispered out while looking at the sea with wide eyes, “I’m afraid, Kei. Show yourself now.”

“I’m here.” When he heard the whisper of the merman, he looked below and saw the top part of Kei’s head emerging from underwater. He kissed his forehead, “Please don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” The merman decided to show himself, ascending slowly as he watches the human relax again. “You’re afraid of the ocean?”

“It just seems endless, Kei.” Tetsurou smiles, resting his chin on his arms again. “But when I’m with you, I’m not afraid anymore.”

 

_~*~_

The next morning when Tetsurou woke up, he was bombarded by a news he didn’t expect. Nothing was in his mind except Koutarou.

Koutarou. Koutarou. His little brother.

“Someone was killed by a mermaid in the ship Koutarou was in.” The ship will arrive tomorrow, it’s only a day to wait before he gets to see Koutarou, however, one day is too long for Tetsurou. “We will get more details once Tanaka reports to us. For now,” Daichi sat on his chair and looks at his brothers, “We wait and pray for their safe return.”

..

The young Ukai sat on his bed and gazed at the window his room have. Memories from last night replayed his mind like a broken mantra. They were currently headed back to Japan, trip already forgotten. He just sat there, staring at the endless sea before him.

Then a knock resounded before his door opened, “Shouyou…”

“Kou-chan…” Hinata Shouyou closed the door before running towards the said Ukai and he cried. Burying his face into his cousin’s chest, his grip on Koutarou’s arms were tight. He was afraid. Koutarou was afraid too…

“Hitoka…”

“Shh… Don’t worry, we’re on our way home.” He cradled the by in his arms, softly patting his back and whispering words of reassurance. When Shouyou calmed down, he looked at Koutarou before sniffing and wiping some tears away by the back of his palm. “It was my fault. If… if I didn’t initiate to play hide and seek, she wouldn’t have falle—”

“It’s no one’s fault, Shouyou.” He hugs the orange haired boy again, “No one’s at fault. Not yours, not Hitoka’s, not anyone’s.”

And at that moment his mind wanders to the happenings that night but this time not about the incident, it was the happenings that occurred after the occurrence.

Akaashi Keiji… his best friend… He….

He can’t help but think he destroyed a four years friendship in an instance last night.

 

~*~

 

Tooru phases quickly towards the Fukurodani Pier and sees the ship where his brother is at. Daichi was following behind him accompanied by Tetsurou and some crew.

The place was packed with students, some were crying and some were hugging their parents but Tooru has only one person in his mind and there he sees him exiting the boarding plank with a blank expression.

“Oh, God. Koutarou!” Tooru ran towards Koutarou who seemed shock but accepted the hug. It’s been 2 days since the accident happened, they didn’t even make it to the island the captain just cancelled the trip because of the unfortunate event that happened. “Kou!” Tetsurou hugged his brother after Tooru released him.

“Are you fine? Did you get hurt?”

“Oniisan, I’m alright.” The youngest gave Tooru a smile but Tetsurou was sure he sees something more to it. Tooru stared at his brother, eyes searching for answer. He puts his hand on Koutarou’s shoulders before leaning in slowly. “You saw mermaids right?”

The youngest was taken aback a little before averting his gaze to Tetsurou and then to Daichi.

_“Mermaids are kind.” Little Tetsurou said while showing the five years old Koutarou a sketch he made. It was a little blurry and the lines were messy but Koutarou still looks at it with awe. “Mermaids has long hair.”_

_“Mh-hmm.” Tetsurou smiled. “They are kind too. That’s what my father told me.”_

 

“Yes…” When Koutarou answered, his eyes were sad like he disappointed someone and Tooru engulf him in a hug again. “Don’t worry Kou, you’re safe with us.” Tetsurou stared at the two before looking at the ocean, staring at the calm sea.

After a while, Daichi approached them with Asahi following behind. “Asahi, please take Koutarou in the carriage,” Asahi bows and waits for the youngest to follow him. When the two were gone, Daichi eyed his two brothers, “I talked to the captain, don’t worry our men will investigate the happenings, we already sent our apologies to the Yachi family. Maybe tomorrow we will visit them.”

“Hitoka is…”

“Yes, Tetsurou.” Tetsurou closed his eyes, digesting the information. He feels like puking, he feels tears pricking his eyes. “And the body?”

“Her body is there, no bruises. However they saw some blood in her nails.” As Tetsurou listens to the conversation, his head starts spinning and makes him all dizzy. He needs to see his Kei right now.

“As bizarre as it sounds, students saw a mermaid’s tail. One the crew tried to hit it with an arrow, it did but didn’t kill it.”

“Let me handle this, Daichi-oniisama.” Tooru bows as he waits for Daichi’s reply. The eldest of the Ukai siblings sighs, gazing at Tooru and then at Tetsurou who seemed to be dazed. “Okay, Tooru.”

 

~*~

 

A merman with pale reddish tail swam slowly but hurriedly, swaying his tired arms as fast as he can. He pants, panic, sadness and worry evades his system as he finally reached a cave.

Home.

He ascends from below and pants, bloody scratched adorns his upper body and he groaned, pushing himself up to sit on the rocky surface.

And then he cries, cries as memories of what happened earlier occurred. He looked down at his tail, pale red tails turning redder as blood sprouts out at the end. It hurts.

It hurts so badly but he feels…

He cried again as the thunder roared in the background, harsh waves hitting the inside of the cave. He pants and rests his back against the rough surface below him.

He failed.

He tried.

He did tried.

But he failed to save her.


	6. Stong Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YASS I FINALLY UPDATED   
> WELL POOR BOKUTO HERE. BABY BOKUTO WE LOVE YOU OKAY? :*  
> See end notes my loves 
> 
> excuse wrong gremmer and sentences =))))

“Kou…”

..

.

“Kou…”

..

.

“Kou!”

“Yes, niichan?” Koutarou lets go of his chopsticks and turns to look at Tetsurou. The black haired man sighs, running his fingers through his hair. It’s been three days since the incident and his little brother is acting weird. Tetsurou can’t help but worry.

“Are you okay? I called your name twice.”

“Ah, apologies. Just thinking about some things…” Tetsurou eyed his brother carefully. The usual cheery and noisy Koutarou was nowhere to be found and he’s scared. The trip might have done something to his little brother. “Hey, Kou.” He started and his little brother looked at him, “How about after we eat, let’s roam the park near Karas?”

“Sure…” The youngest Ukai took hold of his utensils and proceeds to eat again. Tetsurou lets out a smile as he called for the waiter until his gaze caught someone.

“Oh, Akaashi-kun!”

Koutarou stopped chewing as soon as he heard the name, his chopsticks in mid-air as he slowly turned his head and saw the person that has been on his mind. “Uh… Ukai-senpai…” Keiji walked up to the two Ukai brothers and smiled at the eldest one. Tetsurou gave a smile and noticed how timid his little brother is.

Usually, Koutarou would be all excited once he saw the only child of the Akaashi’s.

Keiji bowed at them and Tetsurou waved him off. “Nice to see you here, Akaashi-kun.”

“Same pleasure, senpai.”

Tetsurou observes the newcomer and notices he never once spared a glance at Koutarou. “What brings you here, Akaashi?”

“Oh… ah, I am waiting for my father,” Tetsurou nods and spared Koutarou a glance who just kept looking at his food. Koutarou noticed his brother’s looks on him so he glances up and bowed at Keiji who bowed back. Tetsurou noted how the both of them looked down, Keiji’s eyes scanning the floor and the table while his little brother was looking at his unfinished food.

Okay, Tetsurou confirmed he needs to know what happened.

Then there was a tap on the window and the three men looked up and saw Sugawara Koushi, Keiji’s butler. “Ah… they’re here. Nice to see you both again but I must leave.”

Tetsurou smiled at Koushi’s presence before turning to look at his little brother’s friend. “It’s the same. Visit us sometimes.” Keiji nods before looking at Koutarou, “Ukai-san…” he acknowledged and left, not even waiting for Koutarou’s response.

When they saw Akaashi entered the carriage, the silence was back again but this time the expression his brother was having clicked in Tetsurou’s mind.

This has to be Akaashi related problem.

“Are you two not in good terms?” The way Koutarou suddenly looked up at him proves his theory right. “We’re not.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why do you ask?” Tetsurou raised his brow before sighing, “You’re hiding something from me, ever since the incident you’ve been different,” The other didn’t spoke so he continued, “I don’t know whether it’s the mermaid attack or you and Keiji-kun fought.” When Koutarou still refused to talk to Tetsurou, he sighed again before apologizing, “I’m sorry, I won’t interject to your problem but I’m here, Kou. Remember that.”

Koutarou will remember that.

 

~*~

 

Sighing, Tooru rubbed his eyes away from sleepiness, he still needs to finish his paper works but his sleepiness is overpowering his senses. He needs coffee.

Standing up with a little stretch, he made his way out of his study room and walked into the quiet hallway. Walking past the big pictures of their family hanging on the wall, he stopped when he was in front of their family portrait.

His father, mother, Daichi, him, Koutarou…

And Tetsurou.

His eyes scanned the portrait, their chubby faces and innocent eyes looking at him. The brave stare of his father and the loving look of his mother. He missed those times.

His gaze then went down on his arm in the picture and saw a familiar blue-green bracelet circling his wrist.

Tooru’s heart suddenly aches.

 

_Tooru waved happily as he ran towards his friend, who was playing by the seashore. “Ah, Tooru! You’re back.” His friend was smiling as he finally gets to see Tooru again who was away for a week._

_“Look, I bought these during our trip overseas!” Little Tooru brings out two bracelets from his pocket and handed one to the other._

_It was a simple bracelet with a small blue-green seashell pendant. “They said the shell means forever. We’ll be friends forever!” The other kid can’t help but laugh at Tooru’s enthusiasm but nodded anyway. He wore the bracelet and examines it._

_“Take care of that, Iwa-chan.”_

“Tooru.” He suddenly felt a hand on his cheeks, wiping away the fallen tears he didn’t even notice. When Tooru looked at the person, his breathing stopped as he sees Iwa-chan smiling at him, his warm hand touching his cheeks gently. “Iwa-chan…” he whispered and reaches out for his friend.

But he’s gone. No one in sight.

He clenched his fist then proceeds to wipe his cheeks dry before walking away.

Away from those memories.

 

~*~

 

Koutarou gasped in surprised, waking himself in the process, as he clutched on to his blanket for dear life. Beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face as he glances around the quiet room.

Then his eyes start to pool with tears.

It’s been a while since he cried because of a nightmare.

He slowly put his feet on the edge of the bed, still breathing deeply and the tears now falling down his cheeks. He wipes them away with balled fist but tears still continue to fall. Slowly standing up, he made his way out of his room, emitting little whimpers that made him think of the time when he was young.

 

_Little Koutarou sobbed and opened the door to his brother’s room. “Niichaaaaan,” He whimpered, his left hand on his eye and the other was holding a stuffed toy._

_The older brother stirred awake at the child’s cry and slowly sat up, eyes scanning the room and he saw little Koutarou at his door. “Kou…” Tetsurou smiled sadly before beckoning Koutarou close to him who immediately closed the door and ran to his bed, climbing up then hugging his big brother._

_“You had a bad dream?”_

_“I dreamt about wolves!” He cried with snot dripping down and Tetsurou only smiled and proceeds to wipe the snot away using his own blanket. “It’s okay. It’s just a dream. Big brother is here.” Tetsurou chanted while rocking the young Ukai. The sobs eventually calmed down and soon the peaceful breathing of Koutarou can only be heard._

_Tetsurou puts Koutarou down gently on his bed, hugging his little brother to sleep._

“Kou?” Koutaru looked behind him and saw his step-brother, Tetsurou walking towards him, his clothes a little wet and covered in sand but Koutarou didn’t pay any attention to his clothes, he just walked up to him and buried his face in the crook of his brother’s neck.

He can smell the saltiness from his brother but his mind was focus about something else.

“Hey, Kou… Kou, what’s wrong?” He didn’t answer but he feels Tetsurou leading him towards a room. Tetsurou’s bedroom. It’s been a while since he entered his brother’s room and it made him feel a little relief.

“Kou… hey…” Koutarou sniffed and looked around his surroundings and saw that they were already inside his room. Tetsurou leads Koutarou to sit on the bed. “Calm down for a while. I’ll just change my clothes.” Koutarou heard the bathroom door close before releasing a sigh, now the tears had stopped falling but there were still some that pooled in his eyes.

His mind then went back to someone.

Someone that made him restless, confused and… he groaned, burying his face on his palm and hears the bathroom door open again. After a while, he felt the side of the bed dip and a presence beside him. “Hey, Kou. Is something the matter?”

He didn’t speak but Tetsurou waited, waited for his brother to open up. “I… I made a mistake.”

“What mistake, Kou?”

“I’m weird.”

“Kou…” Tetsurou was getting worried by the minute and when Koutarou released a sob, Tetsurou’s heart starts to pound. “Koutarou…”

“I- I’m not normal,” Finally, Tetsurou can see his face and it broke his heart to million pieces. His little brother looks so broken and lost. He has deep bags under his eyes, lips chapped and pale. God, who ever made Koutarou this way will die in Tetsurou’s hands.

He quickly cupped his little brother’s face who continued to cry, little sniffles with endless tears. “I’m not normal, niichan… I’m—I ruined our friendship.”

“Kou, listen to me. Breathe in, breathe out… yes, that’s it. Calm yourself first… niichan’s here.” His eyes scanned his face, watching as tears after tears fell down those beautiful eyes of his brother. “I’m not norma—”

“Kou, please. Tell me full details, please.”

Koutarou just cried.

“I’m here, Kou. Let me help you, please. Help yourself also.”

“I… I kissed Akaashi.”

 

_And then Koutarou saw a tail._

_Gasps were heard from the other students as they all began to panic. The young Ukai was pulled away from the railings of the ship, the angry face of Ryunosuke greeted him. “Young master, please. Go inside your room.” He heard him said, his eyes scanning his face before it lingered to his friend, Keiji._

_He can tell Keiji’s taken aback by the mermaid attack by the way his eyes stayed on the scene happening below the ship. Koutarou just nodded to Ryunosuke and immediately went to Keiji. “Akaashi…”_

_“Ukai-san…” The poor lad whimpered in the brink of tears and Koutarou took his hand and led him out of the devastating event happening right now. They pushed passed some panicking students, body getting wet by the pouring rain but none of them cared._

_Koutarou doesn’t care, he just wants to get Keiji to calm down._

_“Breathe in and out calmly, Akaashi!” When they reached their quarters, Keiji quickly ran to his room with Koutarou groaning, he’s hoping his friend won’t have a panic attack. Closing the door behind him, there he saw the ever so composed Akaashi Keiji in the corner of the room, still shocked. He instantly went towards him, not forgetting to get the blanket on the bed, and crouched down in front of a shaking Keiji. He wrapped the blanket around his small frame before running his fingers through the soft silky hair._

_“Akaashi…” To be honest, Koutarou was scared, too, but seeing his friend in this condition, Koutarou willed himself to stay calm._

_For Keiji._

_“Ukai-san…” The young Ukai can see tears pooling in Keiji’s eyes as he looked up at him. He hugged him. Koutarou hugged Keiji who accepted his warmth in return. “Everything will be oka—”_

_“I’m scared, Koutarou…” Koutarou was a little taken aback by the way Keiji called him by his first name, it made him look at the Akaashi’s only son._

_He had tears in his eyes, fright painted on his face and Koutarou can’t help but to…_

_And then chapped lips touched ample ones._

“Please, niichan… please don’t disgust me. I’m sorry I’m weird…” Tetsurou just pulled his little brother in a hug and lets him sob on his chest.

He feels sad that his brother felt this way. He’s normal. Very normal. He rocked their bodies together gently, a soothing hand rubbing Koutarou’s back as Tetsurou wants to say out loud that he’s not weird.

Never will be.

And god, Tetsurou thinks, his brother is in love.

He hugs him tighter and whispered in his head if only Koutarou knows, if only he knows he’s the weird one that has a sarcastic merman lover.

~*~

Gazing at his pale red tail and the scar near his fins, it brought back memories of what he had failed to do.

He rubbed his eyes away from tears and trembled in fear, sadness and regret. It’s been weeks and it’s been eating him up whole

He didn’t save her.

He failed.

He glances at his side where a rusty old sword rests before his hand made its way to his chest, above his heart.

Eyes still glued on the sword and mind still on the happenings before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, life and university doesn't go well together.   
> I'll be busy for a while so pls don't expect much update. I will try to write as many as I can and I have been busy these past few weeks because of KRTK week :D   
> So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. please leave a comment! Love lots


	7. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! here you go i hope you all enjoy this :)
> 
> excuse the errors in spelling and grammar :3

 

“Are you sure?”

“As stated, Ukai-sama.” Daichi looks at the papers in his hand then at Tooru who was fuming. The results were clear as crystal. Hitoka Yachi died because of the lack of oxygen in her system, there was no wounds, no hand marks or proof of suffocation using force.

She just drowned.

And the blood marks on her nails were not hers either for there were no open wound marks on her body.

“I don’t get this at all! My men saw a mermaid on the spot!” Tooru was breathing heavily, fist balled as his eyes scanned the faces of the investigators. “We apologize, Ukai-sama. We also have a report about the woman that was missing, good news, we already found her. Alive. Her parents admitted that she was acting strange since last year, laughing alone, talking to a wall, and always walking around everywhere. We concluded that she went on her own because of—”

“So you’re saying…”

“Yes, osama…”

Tooru stood up on his chair, bowing at Daichi. “I’ll take my leave.”

“Tooru. Calm down.” The younger Ukai didn’t reply, he just left. Closing the door gently before walking the empty halls towards his room. Mind raging at the thought of him being wrong. Of the thought that mermaids—no. They are not supposed to be nice. They killed their parents.

They killed—

Tooru entered his work room, closing the door with a loud bang and tears dripping down his face. The face, the smile, the voice of someone swims his brain. He sobs, walking up to his desk and sat down, both palms pressed against his eyes as tears continue to flow down his cheeks.

Breathing deeply, he wiped his tears away, hand opening the lowest drawer before grasping a blue-green bracelet. Holding it up to his face, he smiled bitterly, observing how the shell glistens—

—against the sun’s ray. “You really like that huh? Where did you get that again?” Kei looked at his brother before hiding the blue-green bracelet inside his palm, careful not to crush the beautiful seashell. “Somewhere.”

“It looks like it’s made by humans.”

“Maybe a human dropped it.” Akiteru just nods, shining up his fins before looking at his little brother. “I’ll go now.” Kei nods, hands still closed. “By the way, I haven’t seen Tadashi…”

“I think he’s busy…”

“What would we do in an ocean?”

“What are you doing whenever you go out?”

“How about you, Kei? What have you been doing when you’re out at night?”

They were really brothers and Kei hate that fact a little. With a laugh, Akiteru pats his shoulders and left. Kei sighs as he sees the tail of his brother flipping away into the deep sea. Speaking of Tadashi, Kei hasn’t seen him since a few weeks ago but he knows Tadashi might be busy taking care of his mother.

Looking one last time at the beautiful bracelet, he went deeper into the cave hoping to find quietness.

_“He’s wrong. You’re very kind…”_

 

~*~

 

“Everything’s great!” Daichi smiled at the head of the Akaashi’s household. They were currently at the Ukai residence having a meeting and at the same time welcoming the Akaashi head from his trip to another country. Akaashi took a sip of his drink with a smile while Keiji sat beside him. “I have a gift for all of you! Speaking of which,” Akaashi puts the drink down and turned to look at Daichi, “Where are those fine young Ukai brothers?”

“Tooru’s up in his room and should be down now,” Daichi glanced up at Asahi when suddenly the double door opened revealing the youngest Ukai. “And here’s Koutarou.”

“Ah! Koutarou, my dearest Kou! Give your oji a hug!” The look on Koutarou’s face was an evidence that he was surprised to see Akaashi oji at their household and with Keiji too. Koutarou immediately composed a smile once he heard Daichi cleared his throat and proceeds to hug the older Akaashi.

“It’s a pleasure to see you, oji. How was your trip?”

“I brought you a special gift!” they both laughed and then he met Keiji’s gaze. He smiled softly before sitting beside his brother. “He just got home from the academy,”

“You’re graduating too right? Like my Keiji here?”

“Yes, we’re in the same class…” Keiji murmured, taking a sip of his tea also. “Pardon the intrusion,” Tooru finally made his entrance and bowed to the Akaashis, giving them his gorgeous smile. “Welcome, Akaashi-oji,” Tooru bowed and sat down beside Keiji who gave him a smile.

“Good! Two brothers are already here!” The father of Keiji smiled at Tooru, complimenting him on how he grew up to be a handsome young man. “Now we’re only missing one brother, huh?”

“Tetsurou’s out, again.” Tooru rolled his eyes at the thought of his stepbrother going God knows where.  “You look so much like your mother, Tooru…” The head of the Akaashi grinned, putting the cup down and proceeds to take out the presents.

After half an hour, Tetsurou finally came and hugged the old man. “Oh… Akaashi-sama…”

“Please, you’re just like a son to me,” After a few more talks here and there and exchanges of gifts. Akaashi smiled at the Ukai family, clearing his throat, he looked at them. “As you see boys, I am getting old and the business is going good thanks to Keiji…” Keiji looked down on his lap with a sad smile, “We have good news! As close friends of ours, we would like all of you to know this personally.” He smiled, looking at Keiji so was still looking down. “Would you like to tell them, Keiji?”

Finally, the beautiful lad looked up only to be greeted by Daichi’s caring smile, Tooru’s awaiting eyes, Tetsurou’s smiling face and Koutarou…

He wasn’t even looking at him.

It makes Keiji sad that his friend can’t even look at him in the eyes. He misses Koutarou. It’s been weeks since they last talked. With a sigh, Keiji cleared his throat and looked at his father who encouraged him.

Should he… or…

“I… I’m getting married…”

 

~*~

 

Earlier that day, Tetsurou was in their parents’ room, looking at some of the artworks his adoptive mother made.

He was at their other house near Torizawa Lake, their family vacation house. He vividly remembers the time they all spent together here, even if it was short, he loves his adoptive parents.

_“Your old man will teach you how to swim!”_

_“I don’t wanna die!” Tooru cries while Keishin held him, laughing out loud as Tooru continued to wiggle. “Young one, you’re not gonna die. Father is holding you,”_

_“Tooru! Look at me, I’m swimming! Come on~” Hajime called out, swimming around Keishin with Tooru looking at him with teary eyes. “Iwa-chan!”_

_“Nii-chan!!!!” Little Koutarou giggled in his mother arms, feet touching the water as their mother walked towards the father and son. Tetsurou was seated on the shore, drawing something on his pad with Ittetsu Takeda assisting some of their servants._

_“Are you okay, young master?” Ittetsu asked as soon as he saw little Tetsurou alone. “Yeah, I’m fine…”_

_“The Akaashis are here!” One of their servers announced, carrying the suitcases of the Akaashis. “Father, I don’t wanna swim, what if mermaids?”_

_“Father assures you we are safe,” Keishin kissed little Tooru’s nose gently, “And look, Hajime is swimming freely with Kou,” Tooru averted his gaze to his baby brother that was laughing as Hajime makes bubbles on the water. Then his gaze went to Tetsurou._

_“Tetsu! Join me, please…” he begs with a pout and little Tetsurou just grinned, putting his pad down to join them._

_His happy family._

 

“I miss both of you…” He held a small portrait of their father and mother before something caught his gaze. There was a box on the very top of the bookshelf and he remembers that box very well. When he was a child, he saw that box however his father Keishin scolded him for wanting to get things that don’t belong to him.

He grabbed his pocket watch and saw it was already five in the afternoon. Glancing back up at the box, he thinks that maybe some other time he will get to know what that is… but for now, he needs to go home because the Akaashi are coming over.

 

 

~*~

 

The stars and the moon illuminate against the calm ocean as Kei hid behind some large rocks, the sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore calming but nothing’s calming for the fact that Tetsurou isn’t here yet. Maybe he’s busy… Kei sighs and decides it’s time to go. It’s been an hour and a half since midnight and usually, Tetsurou comes at midnight but there were no signs of window’s opening.

Maybe he’s really busy. With one last glance at the empty beach and the big mansion, he decided to leave. Hoping tomorrow they’ll see each other again. However something caught his gaze as a figure made its way to the shore, he was tall, his hair was spiky and his eyes were round and golden and Kei recognizes that person from Tetsurou’s drawing.

It’s Koutarou.

The merman quickly hid behind a rock close by and observes how Koutarou was looking at the serene ocean. Koutarou inhaled the briny scent before crouching down, his finger writing something on the sand that made the mermaid more curious.

This is the first time he saw Koutarou in person, of all the drawings of Tetsurou, he looks stunning. Like his brother. However, no matter how happy Kei feels right now just by seeing one of Tetsurou’s relative, he can’t help but feel sad.

The way Koutarou’s eyes are pooling with tears is an evidence that something not good must’ve happened to him. It made the mermaid worried about Tetsurou.

After a while, the lad finally stood up with a rock in his pal before throwing it in the ocean, the ripples reaching the blond as the rock flew. What surprised the blond was when Koutarou sat down on the sand, feet almost reaching the water.

Koutarou just stared. Stared at the calmness of the sea while tears slowly pour down his eyes. Like a kid lost in a crowd, that’s what Koutarou looks like right now and Kei wants to go up to him and hug him but unfortunately, all he can do is watch the younger cry in silence.

And Kei stayed there, watching Koutarou until eventually, the young Ukai left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment your thoughts/ideas or whatever for this story :D Thank you !!


	8. not an update im sorry

but hear out my explanation  
i'm re-doing this story. gonna stop this for a while before re-writing everything again from the start  
reason because i need to fix my shit lol but honestly, every time I type this, some new scenes comes up my mind making it longer and now i change the time lapse and it's getting a little boring and you get me? 

not saying i am not continuing this  
maybe next next week i'm gonna delete this and start a new .   
Same story but with good (hopefully) phase of story? :D  
i'm sorry, my imagination for this story is kind of lopsided. Last time I want that scene and the next time i wanna add a scene causing that scene from last time to be disoriented and placed in a different chapter. making it longer and longer and not even close to the plot now lol  
honestly, the arrange marriage of Akaashi here surprised me too, not my original plan hahaha i feel out-planned. is that even a word? lolz. A little OCD here i'm sorry OTL

so i'm sorry if you're all waiting for an update and you get this stupid rant :3  
next next week i'm gonna delete this and start a new. maybe by the middle of December I can start this story (wish me motivation!!)

THANK YOU :* love you all lots for tuning in here, i will do my best to renew this and make you love this more  
and don't worry i have more fics up my sleeve! including Painted Canvas *wink wonk*


End file.
